An Annoyance You Can't Live Without
by PerfectPaperHearts
Summary: Sakura finds Sasuke cheating on her with her best friend, will this make or break her? Summer//High School. Sakura.X.Who? You decide later on.
1. The Breakup!

**Summary:** Inner Sakura is unleashed on her when she finds her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, cheating on her with her best friend, Ino. The ups and downs of ninja high school. Will she find love, more or less?

**Pairs:** **(I don't even have any idea yet, so I might end up with writers block.)** But definitely NaruHina!

**Inspiration:** Music. **(A/N: There were so many songs about cheaters and other songs I absolutely adore!)**

**Dedication:** To those who have been cheated on**… (A/N: This would work better if I had my book filled with break-up rules with me…)**

**Other Naruto Stories:** Silver Lining (In progress)

**Reason for writing this:** It was on my mind, and it wouldn't leave it alone… And, my internet is cut as I write, so I have nothing better to do then write a story that I could upload later…

**Music:** I'm listening to too many songs to list for one chapter.

**Mood:** I just feel like Sakura should be seen in a new light. Empowering, if you will, even though in this they are in high school, but still.

**I own a toilet paper roll.**

**I own a pair of converse.**

**But I don't own Naruto… so… I'm going to wither in the corner… ENJOY!**

Sakura was driving to her boy friend Sasuke's house. She was just at her best friend Ino's apartment, to found out from the blond girl's parents, she went out with Sasuke. Her parents didn't know the relationship between them, so they continued to give out information. It came to the point where she raced out of the apartment, angrily and jumped into her car. She began speeding down the street, as her thoughts and tears flooded her.

_I can't believe this! I have NO ONE! What am I going to do?_

**You're going to kick his butt! Stop shedding tears over someone who wouldn't do the same for you!**

_You're right, but I just feel so weak!_

**If he's going to cheat on you, He is NOT worth your time. Nor your so-called-"best friend"!**

_Your right! I am weak no more. From now on, __**I**__ do what I want! No one else!_

Sakura wiped away her tears and drove into the drive way of her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. She parked into the curve with a determined look on her face.

_Triple T.K.A_

**Time to totally kick ass!**

She jumped out of the car fiddling with her keys.

_Hehe, what do I say?_

**Say what you feel, what's real.**

_Got it!_

She walked into the living room, to see Ino and Sasuke making out, and they stop abruptly when the noticed Sakura watching them with a smirk on her face.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sa-k-kur-r-ra…?" Ino stuttered with her eyes wide open.

"No, it's Casper." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here…?" Sasuke muttered slightly ashamed.

"Oh… I'm just here to pick up the things I gave you, which was just a HUGE waste of money. Oh, but don't mind me, please, continue," She said, nodding toward then as she went to his room and started picking up her stuff. Ino took this time to stumble around and decide to collect her things.

"Listen, I can explain," He started.

"Oh, there's nothing to explain. I only saw my supposed best friend and my now ex-boyfriend, making out. Pssh, there's nothing wrong with that!" She said, it almost sounded real.

"But-but-but…"

"Meh… I really don't care, Have fun with Ino." She said with all her stuff crammed into a bag as she walked out of the room. In the living room, Ino was still fumbling.

"Ino," Sakura said, "just stay. Oh and here…" She said handing her the ring Sasuke had given her as a promise, "it rightfully belongs to you now. Good luck," She said with a smirk as she headed out the door.

"Sakura! Wait!" Sasuke called out. But she didn't even turn around. She slipped on a pair of sunglasses, and slid into her car and started to drive down the rode.

She lived by herself, even since her parents were assassinated. So she answered to no one.

_What now…? Sasuke will harass me by calling 24/7 if we stay at home. And I think we should do something new._

**Still have all the money you saved up from years of saving for no exact reason?**

_Cha-yeah! That's thousands and thousands of dollars!_

**Are you think what I'm thinking?**

_Shopping spree?_

**Hell yeah! And plus, its summer, so you could go on a rode trip! **

_Err... Shopping yes… rode trip…maybe…_

**Fine…**

_TO THE MALL, WE GO!_

When Sakura reached the mall, She began to search for something she knew she'd really want. She began to tear through clothes and grabbing everything in her colors and size.

By the end of the day, she was walking inside of her how and played the messages on her answering machine. "You have 36 new messages," The speaker said. She pressed play and began to listen to them.

"_SAKURA! We're going for ramen! Grab teme and let's roll!" _Hn. Naruto.

"_Sakura, we HAVE to go shopping!"_ That was Tenten. Hehe, too late.

"_H-hello, Um… I was wondering if you w-wanted to hang out s-sometime…Well... call me later…" _You just GOT TO love Hinata!

Sakura paused the player, and grabbed a pen and piece of paper and made mental notes on who to call, then pressed the play button again…

"_Hi, if you insurance down? Well try-,"_ Junk.

"_Sakura? Sakura… Please, pick up. I really need to talk to you. I'm sorry. Please…"_ What a whiney arrogant Bastard.

"_Sakura… its Ino… please call me…" _

"_Sakura! I heard what happened! I'll kick teme's ass!"_ Naruto.

"_Sakura! I know you mad but…but… PLEASE call me!"_ Bastard.

"_I'm so sorry Sakura! I heard! I can't believe INO! That skank! Or that jerk. Let's go break things! BWAHAHAHAHA"_ Hehe, Tenten.

"_Sakura… I am waiting! Call me!"_ Bastard.

"_Why didn't you call yet?"_ Bastard.

"_I know your mad, but please don't avoid me!"_ Bastard… again.

"_If you don't answer, I'm coming over…"_ Again with the Bastard.

"_Where are you?! I went there and you weren't home!"_ Bastard.

"_Youthful Blossom of the spring, How thee unworthy knight of dark terrors have captured thyme soul and sealed it away"_ Hehe, Lee.

"_Sakura…please… call me…"_ BASTARD AGAIN?!

Sakura turned off the machine and was about to go in the kitchen when… _RIIIIING!_

She picked up the phone without checking and answered.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? Why didn't you call?" Once again… Bastard…

**(Non cliffy but cliffy and I don't know what I'm saying…)**


	2. Night at the Roxbury!

**Mood:**Bitter

**Music:**Scandalous, Lying is the most fun a girl can have…, Flavor of the Week,

**Pairs: **I still have no idea. I'm not even sure if it will be NaruHina anymore… But there is a highly likely chance it will be

**Other stories:** Silver Lining (In Progress)

**I own a pen.**

**I own an AFI T-shirt.**

**But I do not own Naruto.**

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura turned off the machine and was about to go in the kitchen when… RIIIIING!_

_She picked up the phone without checking and answered._

"_Hello?"_

"_Sakura? Why didn't you call?" Once again… Bastard…_

**Sakura's POV**

"Because I'm not obligated to,"

"We need to talk, Sakura. Enough games," he said in a stern voice.

"I'm not playing, Sasuke," I said before hanging up.

_What are we going to do tonight?_ I thought.

**Want to just drive around?**

_Nah, how about we stay and watch a movie?_

**That sounds fine… If you like raven haired bastards banging on your door screaming "Sakura! Sakura!" we'll stay in.**

_What's that? You want to drive around? Cool!_

I changed into newly bought blacked skirt that had a design of thin lines crossing up and down, a black t-shirt with a grayish heart on the side and my new black lacey boots that were knee high. I applied make up and fixed my hair so my black streaks were now more visible, then began stuffing my purse.

_Back up make up?_

**Hehe, that sounds fun. Oh yeah Check!**

_Blackie? __**(A/N: No, it's not what you think. It's the name of her chocolate cell phone, and not the chocolate you eat)**_

**You mean your chocolate phone? Check.**

_Mints?_

**Check.**

_Keys?_

**Check.**

_Feminine products?_

**You mean Tamp- oh yeah. Check.**

_Money?_

**Check.**

_I think that's everything… let's roll!_

I turned off all my lights and headed for the door, but not before grabbing a jacket.

As I entered my car, I turned on the AC and got the radio cranking before I headed out on the road. As stupid as this may sound, but when I listened to songs I likes to compare it to book, movies, TV shows or better yet my life. So as I torn up the streets I began to sing to familiar songs. As I listened to "Broken Man" by Boys like Girls, I shout out to my favorite part in the entire song.

_I took one big step and I looked away,_

That reminded me of earlier when Ino's parents told me about what was going on between her and Sasuke.

_And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say._

When I reached his door and Inner told me to say what I felt, what I wanted!

_I'm always too late; you never got your story straight,_

As serious as the situation was, his expression was so god damn funny! And the way he stuttered through an explanation! Hilarious!

_I'm always up late; I think I'm everything you hate._

I can't believe I use to worry about him and stay up late when he didn't call. That jerk!

_**I took one big step and I looked away,**_

_**And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say.**_

_**I'm always too late; you never got your story straight,**_

_**I'm always up late; I think I'm everything you hate.**_

_**I took one big step and I looked away,**_

_**And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say.**_

_**I'm always too late; you never got your story straight,**_

_**I'm always up late; I think I'm everything you hate.**_

Each time the lyrics got louder and livelier. Even inner was singing along… _or more like SCREAMING IN MY HEAD!_

**Sorry.**

_Do you like being called Inner? I thought you'd like a name… a real o. Something that makes you stand out._ **(A/N: The readers must HATE me for this, but it's true… in my perspective at least… not that it matters to you…)**

**Honestly… I hate it. I want to be something real!**

…

**Okay, semi real, even if it's only I your head…**

_What should we call you?_

**Umm… I like Lena…**

_It's not Japanese…_

**Does it matter?**

_No not really. I thought other people would find it weird but then I remembered I'm the only one that knows about you._

**Yeah that would kind of be any awkward conversation "Oh, hey, I have a person in my head who tells me what to do and I listen to her . She's my best friend! And we talk 24/7! Her name is Lena," and in there concern they would say, "Her name is LENA?!" You'd think it would be slightly weird for them to know you have a person in your head but noooooo, the fact that her name is Lena must be soooooo wrong. You people sicken me! Peh!**

_I didn't mean it like that._

**Riiiight, well I'm still—LOOK A CLUB LET'S GO!**

_Are you sure we should go? I'm not even sure if I'll be able to get in…_

**Just try! Live a little!**

_Lena… You're absolutely CRAZY!_

**I know but don't you just love that about me?**

_Nah, not really…_

**Peh…**

I ended up at the club and Inner… I mean Lena was doing and mental dance in her head which was in my head, so I just should have said in my head, instead of getting you and myself confused… Ouch, headache.

I looked around the club looking for something to do, when I saw a "open Mike night" sign near the stage. Hellz yeah!

I rushed towards it and signed myself up automatically.

The worst part about waiting for you turn is listening to everyone else ahead of you sing.

"Un-break my heart…say you'll hmmhm forever!" some girl with a scratchy voice sang causing me and everyone else in the audience to cringe.

When my turn FINALLY came I got on stage as the head lights blared in my eyes… I sigh and gave my intro "This is to my boyfriend" The audience chorused an "aw" but little did they know…

The music started, the audience stared, the adrenaline rushed. With a deep breath, leaving my fears behind, I started.

_**I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you to just believe this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got**_

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
'cause you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense  
I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn you_**r back on me  
I won't be ignored**_

Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

Nowww  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right nowww

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
Time won't tell  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

When I finished the song, I looked into the crowd. There was a pregnant pause before the crowd roared lively. "Thank you! Now to make it more clear, this was dedicated to my ex best friend and ex boyfriend, that's for cheating on me" I said, my words dripping with ounces of sarcasm. I fixed the mike leaving the crowd who were cheering me on but in a different way.

"You go girl!" Someone shouted.

"That'll show him!"

"I'm never cheating on my girl" one man said

"You sand it!"

"Woof!"

I smiled as I hoped off the stage and was greeted by the manager.

"That was amazing! Would you consider to make it a full time gig?"

"Hehe, before we make this clear, you should know I'm only seventeen, but I'm turning eighteen soon,"

"Meh, doesn't matter, and know one has to know right?" He said with a crinkled smile.

I grinned in response "Right," I said as I took his hand sealing the deal.

Hmm... I have to thank Sasuke; this would have never happened if he wasn't such a bastard…

**Car Song: Broken Man by Girls like Boys.**

**Club song: Faint by Linkin Park**

**Please review and no flames or I will move into a box… one without a computer… meaning no updates! Ha! **

**Wait its that considered a bad thing? Oh my gosh, I'm a horrible writer! Time to get that box…**

**But seriously… **

**R E V I E W **


	3. Hanging with Shikamaru

**Mood: **Sleepy (I just woke up)

**Music: **Catch your wave (What I'm listening to, it has nothing to do with the story… or maybe it does…)

**Pairs: **I'm pretty sure that it will be NaruHina but pairs with Sakura are still being consulted. So far the suggested couples are… DeiSaku (sp?) and SasuSaku.

**Other stories:** Silver Lining (In Progress)

**I own a pen.**

**I own a math note book.**

**But I do not own Naruto.**

_**Recap:**_

_I grinned in response "Right," I said as I took his hand sealing the deal._

_Hmm... I have to thank Sasuke; this would have never happened if he wasn't such a bastard…_

I headed toward the dance floor afterwards and started dancing. After half 'n' hour I grabbed a soda and headed toward a table.

"Hey Sakura," A familiar voice said.

I looked up to see Shikimaru. He smiled politely as he took a seat, but his eyes seemed sad. Almost as if he was restraining emotion. Shikimaru was Ino's boyfriend, but I wasn't sure if she had broken the news to him or what happened to be exact…

"Hey shik," I said smiling as I tilted the can up for another sip.

"You were magnificent," he complimented, "But I have a question…" he said bending his head down onto the table, "Did you really mean what you said about Ino and Sasuke?"

_My name is Haruno Sakura, and I just restored my heart but broke another's…_

♥

"Am I such a horrible boyfriend?" He asked as he slid into my car seat. "I mean, I know I'm no Sasuke, but she could have at least broken up with me instead of totally letting find out this way. Like seriously man, god!"

I knew this wasn't the right time. But I just couldn't help it... I bursted out in a full hearted laugh, causing him to stare up at me, startled.

"What?" He asked kind of confused.

"You sound just like I did when I found out,"

"I guess it's kind of funny," he said chuckling.

"**KIND OF**?!" I said in hysterics.

"Hey I admitted it was laughable; don't rub it in my face,"

"Ah, okay fine," I said with one last chuckle as I turned on the engine.

As I began to drive, we began to talk…

"So how did you get over it?" he asked?

"Hmm?"

"How did you get over your break up?" he asked again but more understandable.

"Oh, I have a friend and she told me that if he was going to cheat on me with MY SO-CALLED BEST FRIEND... that he wasn't worth me or my time. And I think the same implies for you,"

"Ah, I see. So, who is this friend you speak of?"

"Um… You'll meet her... Eventually, when the time is right,"

"Hmmm…. I could wait," He smiled.

I laughed, "Let's turn up those tunes and get cranking," I said lamely.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you would say that! I am so holding this against you!" Shiki yelled.

"Shut up," I muttered as I turned the radio up.

_Well he looks at me with those innocent eyes  
And says it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise  
Because your hair sticks up  
Your shoes are untied  
And I hope that you got that shirt at half price  
And every word I say falls flat on the floor  
I try to tell a joke, he's heard it before  
And I don't think that I can take it no more  
He's driving me right out my front door_

(chorus) Why do you do what you do to me baby?  
Shaking' my confidence, driving me crazy  
You know if I could, I'd do anything for you,  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you

Can you just pretend to be nice, can you at least pretend to be nice  
If you could just pretend to be nice, everything in my life would be alright

Ooh-we-ooh-we-ooh-we-ooh-we-ooh-we-ooh-do-do-do (repeat 3 times)

And I tried so hard just to figure him out   
But he won't tell me what he's been thinking' about  
And then he falls asleep on the living room couch  
With his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out  
Then he disappears for a week at a time  
And then he shows up just like everything's fine  
I don't get what goes on in his mind  
But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines

(chorus)Why do you do what you do to me baby?  
Shakings' my confidence, driving me crazy  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you

Can you just pretend to be nice, can you at least pretend to be nice  
If you could just pretend to be nice, everything in my life would be alright

Ooh-we-ooh-we-ooh-we-ooh-we-ooh-do-do-do(repeat 3 times)

Why do you do what you do to me baby?  
Shaking' my confidence, driving me crazy  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you  
I don't mean to bore you 'cause you know I adore you

Can you just pretend to be nice? Can you at least pretend to be nice?  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
Then everything in my life would be all right, all right (repeated over)  
Ooh-wee-ooh-wee-ooh-wee-ooh-wee-ooh-wee-ooh-do-do-do

I sang out with the cheesy lyrics bobbing my head up and down. Even Shiki and Lena were singing.

**Hey, I was quiet for a loooong time! It was hard, and plus I looove this song! **Lena said.

_True that!_

I dropped Shiki off after making him promise to keep my job a secret, and making an oath that he'd hang out with me back stage and between rehearsals. Once he accepted he was free to escape.

♥

As I reach home and park my car, a figure appeared from the shadows…

_A figure that has hair that looks like a chicken's butt…_

**Car Song: "Pretend to Be Nice" by Josie and the Pussycats**

**I got a fair amount of reviews, but a little more would be greatly appreciated!**

**So review or I'll move into a washing machine! And we all know you can't bring your computer in there! BWAHAHAHA!**

**R E V I E W**


	4. Houston, We Have a Bastard

**Recap**

As I reach home and park my car, a figure appeared from the shadows…

_A figure that has hair that looks like a chicken's butt…_

♥

"Sakura, it's late," Said the figure.

_Houston, we have a bastard._

**You said it.**

"No really? Because when the sun goes down, I thought that meant morning," I said as I rolled my eyes. I pushed past him and unlocked my door.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "I said I was sorry, what else you want?"

"Prove it,"

"What?" he said, a little taken back.

"Prove it. Prove that you're sorry. I'm tried of your games, Sasuke."

**Me too!**

_And Lena,_ I added mentally.

"How do I do that?"

"If you really care… you'll find away," I said as I walked in and closed the door.

♥

I showered, grabbed a midnight snack and went to sleep.

Around 3:00 AM, more or less, I was awoken by the ringing of a phone …

_I never wanted to say this…_

_You never wanted to stay…_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith._

_And then you just threw it away._

"Hello?" I mumbled into the speaker as my ring tone stopped singing.

"Sakura, I can't sleep…"

"Shika… count your paces…" I muttered.

"I need someone to talk too!"

"Okay, okay, so what's wrong?"

"Okay, I tried sleeping, but I constantly kept waking up,"

"Oh umm… maybe we should talk about something distracting…"

"Okay, I need to talk to Ino, but I'm not sure what to say, and when I was going t say something I got all nervous and I called her but I froze up the pressed the off button! **HELP ME!**"

I gave out some advice then we talked about the club and some songs I think I might sing. After a while cough, cough a few hours cough, cough we finally got off the phone and I let my head rest against my pillow, slowly falling into unconscious until BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

My alarm clock… nice…

"**DIE!**" I yelled as the punch down on it making it shut up!

Stupid clock.

Ha! That's what it gets for messing with us!

Len- chan… your going crazy…

Says the girl talking to her "inner voice"

Ah… touché

I slept in until it was 1:09PM and got up. After getting ready I decided to call everyone who called yesterday.

"Hey, Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"It's Sakura, want to break stuff?"

"YES!!!"

"Great, I'll call Hina-chan and you come over when your rea—"

_BRIIIING_

I went to her door and found Tenten outside, grinning.

"I'm ready," she said.

I sweat dropped, hung up the phone then dialed in Hinata's number.

"Hello?"

"Hinataaaa!" I sang.

"Sakura?"

"Yesh! **(I meant to do that. It's my word. Omg I just put my world out in the world! GAH! ERASE!!!)** Want to hang out with me and Tenten? We'll watch movies, eat junk, and do random stuff…"

"And break things!" Tenten called out.

"Sounds good," Hinata said with a giggle "I'll be right over,"

"Take your time because with Tente—"

"Hey Sakura,"

"Hinata said walking in the door that Tenten had left open.

"Wha…?"

"I said I'd be RIGHT over…"

"How do you guys do that?" I said dumbfound.

"Magic…" Hinata said with a smirk while wiggling her fingers for effect.

"Ea-ah, aaagiiic," Tenten mutter out with left over cake in her mouth, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Hinata, you changed. My little baby is going up," I fake sobbed "I remember when you were so quiet… it seems like it was yesterday… Wait! That was yesterday… HINATA?!"

"Calm down, I just was like Pssh, blow this I'm not stuttering out one more word! …Unless it's a class speech but we ALL do that!"

"Okay then… so what do you guys want to do…?"

"Hmmm… Chick Night!" they chorused.

**R E V I E W **


	5. Sleep Over Party!

**Mood:**Tired

**Music:**Played- Mindless Self Indulgence

**Pairs: **When the time is right I will let you vote, but until then you can suggest couples and I will try to add them in the story. Remember this is High School, and the year of "education" will be starting, so… **V O T E**

**Other stories:** Silver Lining (In Progress)

**I own a black binder.**

**I own a box of Popsicles.**

**But I do not own Naruto.**

♥

_**Recap:**_

"_Okay then… so what do you guys want to do…?"_

"_Hmmm… Chick Night!" they chorused._

"Sleep over?" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"Pssh ya!"

"Okay… were going to have to go off ion our own to get every thing we need."

We all made list and them made sure we had everything we needed.

"Tenten get some movies, funny, horror and romantic. Hinata, get the food, here's the list…"

Shopping List

Cake

Ice Cream

Gatorade

Canada Dry

Pepsi

Popcorn

Candy

Cookies

Belgian Chocolate

"I'll stay here and set everything up,"

"Okay," they said as they headed toward the door,

♥

I had everything set up. The ipod speakers, inflatable bed, coffee table next to it, pillows blankets, pens, paper…

_Is there any thing I'm missing…?_

**Yes… MAKE UP!!**

_Oh yeah! Thanks!_

**No problem.**

_Ding Dong_ **(A/N: As stupid as that sounds…)**

I ran to the door and opened it…

"Hey," I said as I stepped to the side while letting Hinata and Tenten in.

"You got everything set up…? … Good!"

"Oh my gosh! Guess what?!" Tenten said in a very hyper voice, "I was at Block Busters and it was Sasuke's shift! He was a WRECK!"

"Ha! Serves him right!" Hinata said with an evil grin.

"Gah! Enough talk! Blah! KAROKE TIME!!!"

"SAKURA!!! You're first! Ha!"

"Okay," I said as I pick up the mike that was hooked up to the TV and pick the first song that came to my mind.

♥

**Get down girl go ahead now shake it shake it shake it shake it.  
Get down girl go ahead now shake it shake it shake it shake it.**

**  
I'm laughing at this battle,**

**Watching boys and girls play games.**

**I watch you as you slowly falter,**

**And how you strive for any status at all!**

**Well the night is so young,**

**She's got her mini skirt on,**

**Hot damn that girl's on fire,**

**The boy just wants to get off,**

**And she just needed a fix,**

**Let's see how far this gets you.**

Get down girl go ahead now shake it shake it shake it shake it.  
Get down girl go ahead now shake it shake it shake it shake it.

**  
Let's stop and rewind,**

**The scene is so played out with ulterior motives disguised,**

**And your facade is so cute,**

**But with nothing to show for girl I think you need to simmer down,**

**And I've seen enough now **

**And that's right bitches I'm calling you out!**

Well the night is so young,

**She's got her mini skirt on, **

**Hot damn that girl's on fire, **

**Led to believe he'll get off **

**And she takes another hit, **

**Let's see how far this gets you.**

Why can't you see, why can't you see, 

**What you're doing to yourself,  
Why can't you see why can't you see.**

She'll dance around this town, 

**Fucking young rock boys. **

**Stand here and watch you crumble, **

**Stand here and watch you fall.**

You screwed everyone to make it through, 

**But you never got a clue baby you're just …**

Now the suns coming up,

**Just as you're coming down, **

**God damn that girl's a train wreck**

and that fool never got off, 

**The scene bitch did all his drugs, **

**Now look how far this got you.  
Why can't you see why can't you see, **

**What you're doing to yourself,  
Why can't you see why can't you see**

After I finished singing, I forced Hinata up next.

"What song do I pick?" she asked

"Anything you want I said while fiddling with a lock of hair, then started to watch as the music started up again.

**Here's a story of a girl,  
Living in the lonely world,  
A hidden note,  
A secret crush,  
A little boy who talks too much.  
Well, I'm standing in the crowd,  
And when you smile I check you out,  
But you don't even know my name,  
Your too busy playing games,  
And I want you too know,  
If you lose your way,  
I won't let you go.**

If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip,  
If I say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
What's it going to take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you notice me.

Got your head up in the clouds,  
Tell me when your comin down,  
I don't want to sink your ship,  
It's not about the scholarship,  
And all the friends that follow you,  
Tell you things that just aren't true,  
I'm the girl you never see,  
I'm the one you really need,  
So don't you get me wrong,  
You better make your move,  
Before the moment's gone  
Tell me

If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip,  
If I say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
What's it going to take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you notice me.

I'm not like the rest,  
I don't care if you're the best,  
You see it, it's all the same to me ,  
You just be who you want to be,  
It's all the same to me,  
Oh don't get me wrong,  
You better make your move,  
Before the moment's gone  
Tell me

If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
if I say hello,  
Will you notice me?

If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
If I say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
What's it going to take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you to notice me..  
I'll get you to notice me..  
I'll get you to notice me..

I already knew Hinata like Naruto, but I never knew there was a song that fit them SO **PERFECTLY**.

**Ummm… wow.**

_Yeah wow. Hinata! That's my girl._

**She's MY girl too.**

_But she doesn't know you exist…_

**Meanie…**

_Sorry._

**It's okay.**

"Woot! Hinata! You go girl!" I cheered.

Tenten cleared her mouth long enough to say "Yay!" before taking another bite.

"STOP EATING!!!" Me and Hinata both yelled while dragging her to the carpet.

"I don't want to!" She yelled.

"But you have to," Hina said,

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No,"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"YES"

"SHUT UP! Now pick a song!" I yelled

"NEVER!"

"Fine I'm picking it for you," I said while looking for something good."

**I'm tired of all your excuses  
I'm tired of all your lies  
Your filthy schemes and abuses  
Ooh, I've finally grown wise  
Got tired of chasing' it down  
Baby it's better that I'm not around **

And I'm on the highway to nowhere  
Tryin' to get by without you  
I don't know why it took me so long to  
Wind up back at nowhere with you, oh  
Wind up back at nowhere with you   
Wind up back at nowhere  
Wind up back at nowhere with you 

It's time for a little payback  
It's time for a little respect  
You can't just rewind and playback  
All of the shit that you wrecked

And I'm on the highway to nowhere  
Tryin' to get by without you  
I don't know why it took me so long to   
Wind up back at nowhere with you, oh  
Wind up back at nowhere with you  
Wind up back at nowhere  
Wind up back at nowhere with you

And I'm on the highway to nowhere  
Tryin' to get by without you  
I don't know why it took me so long to  
Wind up back at nowhere with you  
Wind up back at nowhere with you, oh   
Wind up back at nowhere with you, oh yeah  
Wind up back at nowhere  
Wind up back at nowhere with you  
Wind up back at nowhere with you  
Wind up back at nowhere with you

Back at nowhere, no

"Now, see, it wasn't THAT bad," I said, "Okay... I have something to tell you and no one else knows except Shikamaru because he was there when it happened…"

"What is it?" Hinata said inching closer.

"Yeah," Tenten added on.

"Remember how Sasuke cheated on me yesterday?" They both nodded, "Well, I wanted to take some anger out and went to a club, they were have open mike night and I auditioned, I ended up getting a job there to sing!"

"Woah!" Hinata said

"MAJOR WOAH!!!" Tenten added on.

" I know! And I think I can spring you jobs there too!"  
"WOOOT!" Tenten shout.

"I don't think my dad nor would Neji allow it,"

We both knew Tenten liked Neji though she won't admit to it, so she would just retort something when he came up in a conversation. "Pssh, he's too busy focusing on "college"," she said with quotation mark while rolling her eyes "and crap to pay enough attention," Me and Hinata smirk and shook our heads, before I turned to her again.

"C'mon Hina, live a little!"

"Fiiiine!" she said while stretching the word.

**Sakura's Song: "Fscene8" by The Medic Droid**

**Hinata's Song: "Notice Me" by The ****Zetta Bytes**

**Tenten's Song: "Highway To Nowhere" by Drake Bell ****♥♥♥**

**I know it's a weird place to end a chapter but I haven't published one in a while so I though I should work on the next chapter later. I'm still running through ideas. This story MAY NOT be NaruHina… at least not YET (!) anyway. There is an unpleasant surprise in the next chapter or the one after that but you'll have to wait and find out and then only way to keep me writing is too…**

**R E V I E W**

**x.o.x ♥ ****PerfectPaperHearts**** ♥ x.o.x**


	6. Return to the Roxbury!

**Mood:**Tired

**Music:**a lot.

**Pairs: **When the time is right I will let you vote, but until then you can suggest couples and I will try to add them in the story. Remember this is High School, and the year of "education" will be starting, so… **V O T E**

**Other stories:** Silver Lining (In Progress)

**Let's see…**

**I own one third of a cake.**

**I own a roll of paper towel**

**But I do not own Naruto… so if you'll excuse me I'm going to go cry… but at least I'll have the cake as comfort food.**

♥

"_C'mon Hina, live a little!"_

"_Fiiiine!" she said while stretching the word._

"Did you guys bring your laptops?"

"Yeah," they chorused,

"Let's all go on and talk on the computer for a while, it's funnier that way,"

"Okay!"

"Sure"

**[x. ****♥ ****S a k u r a ****♥**** .x **_Has signed on_

**♥****Tenten****♥**_Has signed on_

♥♥♥ **Hinata ****♥♥♥ **_Has signed on_

We began to talk to everyone and just calm down… well, except for Tenten who was shoveling a handful of chips down her throat every five seconds.

**Hokage && More ****♥Jessi ♥** Has just signed on

**[x. ****♥ ****S a k u r a ****♥**** .x : ****Hey Naruto!**

**[x. ****♥ ****S a k u r a ****♥**** .x : Who is Jessi?**

**Hokage && More ****♥ Jessi ♥: **_**My new girlfriend! Isn't that great!**_

I sat up from my hunched position and stared blankly at the screen.

_Oh my goodness! This is going to kill Hinata,_

I was about to go offline, until I noticed Hinata behind me wiping away the small crystal clear tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hina,"

She gave me a weak, crumbled smile and said "It's not your fault…"

I nodded and turned back to the screen and began to type.

**[x. ****♥ ****S a k u r a ****♥**** .x : Yeah, but did you just meet her? Are you sure you're not going to fast?**

**Hokage && More ****♥ Jessi ♥: **_**LOL No, it's just right.**_

**Hokage && More ****♥ Jessi ♥: **_**Is Hinata with you?**_

**[x. ****♥ ****S a k u r a ****♥**** .x : Yep.**

**Hokage && More ****♥ Jessi **_**♥: Ooooo Tell I said "hi" and "thanks for getting me an A on the summer school test"**_

**Hokage && More ****♥ Jessi ♥: **_** I wouldn't know what to do without her.**_

**[x. ****♥ ****S a k u r a ****♥**** .x : Same. **

**Hokage && More ****♥ Jessi **_**♥: Well, I got to go now, Bye!**_

**[x. ****♥ ****S a k u r a ****♥**** .x :See ya!**

I logged off and turned off the screen then turned to Hinata who was at the counter eating ice cream.

"Hey," I said as I approached her.

"Hi," She said with a faint smile.

"Okay, I'll get to the point, you know when Sasuke cheated on me I was devastated, but then I realized that you should NEVER cry over a boy. If he can't take you as you are; it's not worth it to be sad,"

She straightened up and nodded, "you're right, it's going to be hard for me to get over this, but I'll be fine," She said with the most confidence she had ever shown.

"Great! Come one!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, Tenten get your lazy ass up!"

"Fiiiiine!" She groaned as she stood up.

♥

_Where are they? Gosh, how long does it take to get a clubbing outfit and a pair of pajamas?_

I sat at one of the stools near my kitchen counter and tapped my fingers against the marble tile.

I was dressed in a small black dress and was wearing stilettos.

Before the girls left I had given them a key so they could come over any time they wanted.

When they finally arrive, they throw their bag full of sleeping stuff on the floor and walked back outside. I grabbed my bag and unlocked the doors,. Hinata climbed into the front seat and Tenten climbed in the back.

"I can't believe it's over." Hinata said, "My dream is over just like that. I never expected this to happen so quickly. One moment he's there the next, poof, gone. It's just wow. _Wow_."

I nodded understandingly and flashed a sympathy smile.

_I hate Naruto. I don't care if it's not his fault, because he likes this girl. Hinata should be in her place!_

_But then again, that's just __**my**__ biased opinion._

As a thick tension grew, I turned on the radio.

_Let me know that I've done wronge,_

_When I've known this all alone,_

_I go around the times I do,_

_Just to waste my time with you._

Hinata smile and started to sing along.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Fine out games you don't want to play._

_You are the only one that needs to know,_

By this time all three of use were screaming out the song

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

_(Dirty little Secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

_(Just another regret)_

_I hope that you can keep it._

_My dirty little secret._

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives, it's the best way we survive,_

_I go around the time I do,_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't want to play,_

_You are the only one that needs to know,_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

_(Dirty little Secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

_(Just another regret)_

_I hope that you can keep it._

_My dirty little secret,_

_Who has to know?_

We hummed the rest of the lyrics and lapsed into our childhood memories.

"Oh my god!" Hinata gushed "Remember when you "accidentally" dropped your ice cream cone on Sasuke because he called you stupid."

"Hey…" I said taken back "I apologized... After I kicked him in the knee" I muttered.

None the less they had heard me and bursted out laughing.

"Oh yeah" I challenged "how about the time Tenten threw a text book at Neji's head!"

"Ha! Yeah! I remember that! He had it coming, Mr. I-use-my-head-more-than-you! Ha! That was probably true, but I didn't know he used it to play catch! "

She giggled then turned to Hinata and pointed a finger at her accusingly. "And you…" She said while cocking an eyebrow, "You, pushed Naruto in the pool!" She said as her chuckle turned into a laugh and I bite my lip down to keep from laughing at the memory.

"Hey! That was not my fault! Neji push me and I fell into Naruto. It sucks because it was he fell into the deep end and he was supposed to be at the shallow side."

"Oh yeah!" Tenten exclaimed. I looked over to the glove compartment and saw the bracelet Ino had once give me as a friendship charm. Inside me something tugged and I used one hand to slip the braided material around my wrist.

We continued to throw these memories around until I parked in the lot and step out of the car. "Welcome to the Roxbury," I said with a smirk.

"That's the name? " Hinata said.

"Yep, named after the funny, funny movie _The Night at the Roxbury_"

"I loved that movie!" she yelled.

"Me too!" Tenten exclaim.

"Yeah, it even looks just like it. On the inside, But better."

We easily got in side because I was known as "the-girl-who-kicks-butt!"

When we went the first person I noticed was Sasuke. Why he was here? I don't know. There was also Naruto who had an arm slung casually over a girl's shoulder.

_So this must be the infamous Jessi._ I thought while I examined her.

Hinata saw too and faltered a little. Around them, there was Neji, Choji, Shikamaru (who kept a glare on Sasuke), Kiba, Lee (who apparently changed his hair style) and Shino.

I grabbed Hinata's hand, whose other arm was latched onto Tenten's forearm. I began to push through the crowd until I reached the stage where the manger, Dan stood.

As soon as he saw me he grinned.

"Sakura, how ya been?" he said as if we've been parted for years.

I smiled and replied "good" Dan was friendly and not more then one year older, but he graduated a year early and took some time in college.

"And this Tenten," She smiled and shook his hand.

"And Hinata…" His eyes flickered over to her and he slowly picked up her hand and pressed his lips against it.

"It's my pleasure," He murmured against her hand, eye contact never breaking.

_Aww_ I mentally chorused as a deep blush crept onto her cheeks.

My attention turned to the group of boys and I noticed Naruto starring over at Hinata and Dan, as they began to talk, hand in hand.

When he saw me looking at him, I raised an eyebrow, but he ignored this and turned back to the conversation between Kiba and Choji. The summer did Choji good. He had lost of weight and his cheek bones were more angled.

I turned back to Dan.

"Do you think it would be okay if we preformed tonight?"

"Of course!" he said as he led us back stage.

"One sec," Tenten said, "I have to ask Neji something,"

Hinata and I followed her toward the crowded boys as she approached Neji,.

"Hey, Did you talk to the math teacher about the--"

"God! Yeah I did! You're so annoying!"

Tenten was a bit taken back, but she regained posture and glared at Neji, "You know what Neji? Shut up! I was being polite and asking a question! But apparently that's too much for you to handle! You're just a big stupid jerk, who should end up getting punched in the face!" She screamed before stomping off towards Dan.

"**Play that song!" She said aggressively.**

**Oh! Where is this headed?! What will happen? Review to find out!**

**R E V I E W**


	7. Website Info

**Okay, so I made a web site but a specific page for the story.**

**PerfectPaperHearts. on "Home Page"**

**Scroll down the page list and click on:**

"♥ **xox. An.Annoyance.You.Can't.Live.Without .xox ****♥****" **

**Pictures of the Characters will be listed.**

**Or copy and paste:**

**http://perfectpaperhearts. **


	8. Like it or Leave it

We all knew the song and dances move off by heart. So when we got on stage behind the curtains, it was easy to focus but not be totally oblivious to Tenten constantly muttering "bastard".

We could hear Dan introducing us to the crowd and we stood in the right position getting ready to pump out the song.

_**Tenten:**__ Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head  
Drowning me in your promises, better left unsaid  
_

_**Hinata:**__ You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be  
_

_**All:**__ You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
don't you mess around – no, no, no!_

_**Me:**__ Your love has set my soul on fire, burning out of control  
you taught me the ways of desire, now its taking its toll  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be_

_**All:**__ You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
don't you mess around – no, no, no!_

_**Hinata:**__ You're the right kind of sinner,_

_**Tenten:**__ to release my inner fantasy  
__**me: **__the invincible winner,_

_**All:**__ and you know that you were born to be_

_**All:**__ you're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
don't you mess around with me!_

You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Heartbreaker!

The crowd cheered wildly as the curtains closed.

"That was awesome!" Tenten gushed

"Yeah, we'll go back up and perform in a little while."

When we left the stage we began to dance and I noticed a certain club manger tap Hinata on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

Hinata's cheeks burned red as she nodded and said "Yes, you may,"

"I'm Tenten,"

I turned to see Tenten talking to the DJ, Max. I smirked and shook my head to see Shikamaru approaching.

"Hey,"

I smiled and replied my own little "hey"

"Well, I guess every one knows about your job now,"

"Heh, yep. You weren't the one to tell them, were you?!"

"Noooooooo!"

"Fiiiiine!"

We continued to talk about random stuff until a certain sand princess made her entrances causing Shikamaru to stop dead in his tracks

"Oh, hey! There's Temari! I'm going to say "hi" I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, see ya!"

I turned and noticed Sasuke was leaning against the wall, and Karen was slightly pushing up on him. I rolled my eyes. _So much for proving he cares…_

"H-hey Sakura… I was wondering if you might want to dance… with me?" The person's voice broke on the last word.

I turned to see Tom the bartender.

I smiled and replied, "Sure"

For the first song we just swayed to the beat, the song after, the club was taken over by hair flipping girls and lustful boys.

I looked around and noticed Tenten and Hinata were nowhere in sight.

All of a sudden, I felt a grasp on my wrist. I stumbled through the crowd until I was pulled into the lobby entrance along with my two friends.

"What the hell?" I growled.

"What is going on?" Neji said to us, mostly directed to Tenten though.

"I would tell you, but I don't want to annoy you," she retorted, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to Max"

Neji glared at her and visibly gripped tighter on her wrist.

"Sakura," I turned to Sasuke, "Who is he? And why were you dancing with him?"

"Who he is, is none of your business, and I was dancing with him because I can,"

"No, you can't. I won't allow it,"

"Nor will I," Naruto said, starring deeply at Hinata, who was fiddling with her fingers until she heard what he said.

"You are not my father! And I will do as I please!" she yelled

"And Sasuke, you shouldn't be talking unless you care to elaborate what's going on between you and Karen"

"We didn't do anything; I do not owe an explanation to you. It's as if I don't know you anymore, you just changed…"

"It's called maturing!"

"No, it's not! This is not maturing. The old Sakura was mature enough!"

"Well she's gone face it! You can't have everything your way! Okay? Got it? Good!"

"No, not good! And yes I want it my way and can have it my way also!"

"Well then you can just have it that way with Ino or perhaps Karen!"

We angrily turned around and stomped our way over to the stage and got ready for round two.

**Me: **_You say you don't know me  
you say you don't owe me  
you say that you won't be happy waiting  
_

**Tenten:**_ You think that you're worth it  
You think you deserve it  
You want it all right now, your way_

_**Me and Tenten**__ Together we're one  
_**Hinata**_:(there is no finish line)  
__**Me and Tenten**__ Together we're one  
_** Hinata**_:(why don't you realize)  
__**Me and Tenten**__ Together we're one  
__**Hinata:**__(I know that everything's going to be fine, together)  
__**Me and Tenten:**__Together we're one_

_**All:**__ One in a million  
Don't be afraid  
Don't say  
It can't play out the way we want  
It's going to be brilliant  
__**Me:**__ Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like  
I'm one, one in a million  
__**Tenten:**__ I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through  
__**Hinata:**__ I'll be blunt, the honest truth is  
__**Tenten:**__ Like it _

_**Hinata:**__ or love it _

_**Me:**__ or LEAVE IT  
You decide, you decide  
Don't waste my time_

_**Hinata:**__ Sit back and unwind now  
It's going to be fine now  
You can't justify your impatience_

_**Hinata and I:**__ Together we're one  
__**Tenten:**__(there is no finish line)  
__**Hinata and I:**__ Together we're one  
__**Tenten:**__(why don't you realize)  
__**Hinata and I:**__ Together we're one  
__**Tenten:**__(I know that everything's going to be fine, together)  
__**Hinata and I:**__ Together we're one_

_**All:**__ One in a million  
Don't be afraid  
Don't say  
It can't play out the way we want  
It's going to be brilliant  
__**Hinata:**__ Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like  
I'm one, one in a million  
__**Me:**__ I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through  
__**Tenten:**__ I'll be blunt, the honest truth is  
Like it _

_**Hinata:**__ or love it _

_**Me: **__or... LEAVE IT_

_**Me:**__ What was that line in that one movie?  
When he looked at her like it would last forever  
__**Hinata:**__ Said it to her face that he'd do whatever it took  
to be her love but above all what he wanted most  
__**Tenten:**__ Credits roll. Curtains close.  
Then you whispered in my ear  
__**All:**__ Together we're one in a million (Don't be afraid)  
Together we're one in a million (Don't be afraid)_

Together we're one

One in a million  
Don't be afraid  
Don't say  
It can't play out the way we want  
It's going to be brilliant  
_**Tenten:**__ Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like  
I'm one, one in a million  
__**Hinata:**__ I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through  
__**Me:**__ I'll be blunt, the honest truth is  
__**Tenten:**__ Like it or _

_**Hinata:**__ Love it _

_**Me:**__ Or LEAVE IT_

_**Tenten:**__ you decide, you decide  
__**Hinata: **__don't waste my time  
__**Tenten:**__ you decide, you decide  
__**me:**__ Leave it_

Through the whole performance we kept a serious look on our face. We spared one more glance at the boys letting them know that they had lost what was so "precious" to them, then walked off the stage

"That was great!" Dan exclaimed.

Hinata gave a small bitter smile and I bit my lip and looked away.

"I think we should go home now, it has been an awesome night," I smiled.

"Yeah," Hinata replied

We said our good byes to Dan, Max and Tom before heading out the door, on the streets and towards home.

The guys were perfect, it was as if were meant to be…

But it wasn't…

♥

**First song: "Heartbreaker" by Pat Benitar, but I like the performance on the search for the next doll, which was the one I was referring to**

**Second Song: "Like it or Leave it" by Aly and Aj.**

**Last Chapter in the Car: "Dirty Little Secret," by All American Rejects. Sorry I forgot to post.**

**Okay People, this is my seventh chapter and I only got like 20 reviews. Come one people, I got like over 200 reviews on a seven chapter story and more one a six chapter story!!!**

**R E V I E W**


	9. Weaker Than Me

**I own a pair of spandex pants.**

**PerfectPaperHearts: Thanks for reviewing, and because of the few that did, Sasuke will give you a make-out session!**

**Sasuke: No, I won't.**

**PerfectPaperHearts: Peck on the lips?**

**Sasuke: Nope.**

**PerfectPaperHearts: On the cheek?**

**Sasuke: Nope.**

**PerfectPaperHearts: A HUG!**

**Sasuke: Nope.**

**PerfectPaperHearts: Do it or I'll make Sakura marry Itachi and also fall in love with Edward, and Itachi will be her Edward!**

**Sasuke: Fine.**

**(Edward is for a book called: Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Read it)**

**Theblackroseofkonoha**

**EstherAngelofDeath**

**anime-liker92**

**The bunny always dies first**

**DJ HiHi Kimiko**

**PinkxxxReaper**

**ITS ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES**

**spring-pain146**

**Kenzie Everrett**

**PPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZAA...**

**spring-pain146**

**K.A.**

**Cookys 'n' Creem**

**Brittany Piercy**

**Gaara-fangirl1**

**Gothic Petals**

**Midnight Sora 94**

**HinataxNarutofan**

♥

_**Recap:**__ The guys were perfect, it was as if were meant to be…_

_But it wasn't…_

As we walked in my house, we kicked off our shoes and grabbed the ice cream, cake and cookies from the fridge.

_The boys certainly knew how to ruin a day._

We walked chick flicks until dawn and fell asleep on the sofa couch.

**Hinata's POV**** (Yes, I'm changing it up a bit)**

The next morning, I woke up and made Sakura and Tenten pancakes. After we finished eating I declared that I was going home early.

I walked home, bag in hand as I opened the front door. My father was sitting on the couch with Neji sitting beside him starring at me intensely.

"I heard o your little fiasco last night," Dad said.

I stayed frozen in place not daring to move. The room felt like it was spinning, my life is a spiral going downwards.

"Singing? You're barely strong enough to be the heiress of this family, and you want to sing?"

I gulped, as I felt tears pushing in my eyes.

"We tried, we tried to –"

"YOU NEVER TRIED!" I snapped, "Not once, it was always Neji and Hanabi. I'm not even your daughter to you, I NEVER HAVE BEEN YOU"RE DAUGHTHER! And… you just think of me as… nothing. That couch is worth more. Well if you don't want me here, then… FINE!"

I ran into my room and threw out all my bags from my closet and packed anything and everything my fingers touched.

I pulled out my phone and dialed in Sakura's number.

"Hey… I need you to pick me up… please…?"

"O-okay Hinata, I'll be there in a minute." She said before hanging up.

I continued to pack the odd and ends of bit and pieces of clothing.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Open this door this minute, young lady!"

I ignored my _father_'s demands and kept packing the essentials.

I heard my phone ring and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey, we're right around the corner so you should come out now,"

"Okay thanks,"

I slipped on a jacket and grabbed my bags before opening the door.

"And if you do not open this door I will… What are you doing with those bags?!"

"Oh, well you see, you open the zipped and put your items in there. And you basically use it to carry your stuff," I flashed a fake smile.

"Don't get smart with me,"

"Oh, I am smart,"

"I doubt it,"

"Probably because you doubt everything about me, so to put you out of your misery, I'm leaving. You always wanted only two kids. Congratulations. It's just you, Hanabi and Neji." I said as I opened the door and took one step out.

"Fine, I'll become a better father, if you give up singing,"

"No, it's what I love and I have no desire to be here. I'm sure Hanabi won't mind becoming the "princess" of the family."

"Fine, you can do what you want, this family needs you, and we'll help you become stronger,"

"I'm sorry" I said, unemotionally, "But if I go back now, I'll always be weak and never become stronger." I walked toward the car, and set my bags in.

There sat Sakura and Tenten in the front seats. My friends. My family. My home.

**I know, Short Chapter, by this seemed like a good place to end, it.**

**So until next time, remember to:**

**R E V I E W**

…**or I will become an underwater jellyfish! BWAHAHAHA!!!**


	10. Forgive or Forget?

"SHUT UP

**Sorry, for not updating, my life has been crazy lately! And so forth…**

**NEW QUESTION AND ANSWERING SERVICE!**

**Ask a character from this story a question and they will reply back to you.**

**Have fun !**

**I'm putting this story as Sakura and Sasuke, because technically, it is MOSTLY about them**

**Normal POV**

"SHUT UP!"

"NANANA NA NANA NANANA, NANANA IT'S NOT ME! IT'S YOU!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Sorry, what?"

"You've been singing for 3hours! I need some sleep!" Sakura shouted at Hinata

"Hey, "It's not me it's you" is an amazing song! I love Prozzak! I wish they still made music!" Hinata gushed.

"WELL SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"Hey is there any more cake?" Tenten asked

"NO!" The two girls shouted in unison.

_Ding dong_

"Who is that? " Hinata asked.

"Pizza?" Tenten hoped, causing the other to girls to throw a glare at her.

Sakura sprung up and ran toward the door, with Tenten and Hinata tailing behind her.

Sakura unlocked the door and slowly opened it revealing…

**Sakura's POV **

**INO?!**

"Damn! No pizza!" Tenten said.

We let that comment slide as we stood there and stared at her waiting for her to do something.

"I …uh…umm" She remained there fidgeting with her fingers like the old Hinata use too.

"I wanted to say I was sorry…" She finally said.

"I should have never got caught up into that. I should have never betrayed you that way either…"

"Yes you shouldn't have," I said un emotionally

"I know…"

"If your done, I'll leave now," I said turning around.

Right as I was about to close the door she said something that made me stop and think.

"I should have never let a boy come in between us!" She cried out.

I froze.

That was the thing. Sasuke was just a boy. Was it really worth it to give up one of the best friendships I have ever had with someone because a stupid boy made a move on her?

I don't think so. I at least owed it to Ino, for all the times she's ever been there, to let her explain herself.

I began to open the door again.

"Wha are you doing?" Hinata whispered.

"You'll see,"

All rise for the meeting of… what id this meeting for anyway? We need a name," Tenten asked.

I rolled my eyes at my funny, funny friend and turned to Ino who was sitting on the ground leaning against the couch.

"Please explain the reason you have for your… questionable decision for … OKAY! We all know what you did, just tell us the story!"

"Okay, I was at home getting ready, I asked Sasuke to help me plan your birthday party, and he agreed, I told him we should do some of the shopping, and he said it was better to go to his house and plan out all the details there first. On my way out, my mom asked me where I was going and I said over to Sasuke's. She asked me why I was going there , and I said, jokingly, that we were going on a date, I guess she took it literally."

"Okay… but WHY were you making out with him, in the living room?"

Ino sighed and said, "I was getting some of the plans out from my bag and he kept giving me this stare… that ran chills up my spine… So, when I sat down he started hitting on me, and I was a little, no a lot of creeped out. And then, out of no where he kissed me. And I don't know why, but I kissed him back. Maybe it was because he was my first crush and it was filling in a piece, or maybe it was because something about it felt like Shika, but I did, and I regretted it. I was about to leave, once I realized what I was doing, but that's when you came in. And everything fell apart from there,"

I stared at her, blankly, as did Hinata and Tenten. I didn't know what to say.

What should we do?

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**I know it's a short chapter but, it's better than nothing…**

**Remember to:**

**R E V I E W**


End file.
